


Instagram Crush

by Bliss_abri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I love Naru, Crush at First Sight, Kakashi is a stalker, Kakashi loves him too, M/M, Naru loves plants, Pining, Secret Crush, Social Media, mentions of past Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was a simple man, almost boring.However, lately he had developed a rather particular interest...A simple post on Instagram had left him totally infatuated with a happy smiling boy, and watching him had become something of a hobby.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. A post

Hatake Kakashi was a simple man.

Simple almost to the point of absurdity, to be honest. 

He had no great passions beyond watching tender videos of puppies on YouTube, reading the erotic novel series "Icha Icha" or walking and playing with his eight adorable hairballs in the park. Although, on some strange occasions, his friends (the few who endured how routine and boring he could be) managed to get him out for a drink at a bar or to watch a movie at the cinema.

His grades in college weren't very impressive. They always accomplished to get to what was strictly necessary to approve without going past average. He hardly needed to study to pass the course with flying colors, only because he never delivered the practical works and projects on time despite how excellent his grades were in the exams.

That's right... Hatake Kakashi was a simple guy, come on, he was even dull!

However, lately he had developed a rather particular new interest...  
In his own college there was a boy that was about two years younger than him, he really liked plants, and was in the botany career. Watching him had become something like a hobby.

Obviously Kakashi had never spoken to him. His "crush" (as Asuma liked to call his affection for the boy to irritate Kakashi) was born an extremely slow afternoon while lying on his green old couch with Bull as his pillow and Biscuit on his chest as he scrolled through his Instagram with little interest.

He found him in a publication of a kohai he had at his high school that he greatly appreciated, Itachi, a pure genius in any field, both physically and intellectually. The photo showed the boy's younger brother next to the kid who would become the epicenter of all this. Smiling widely and happily was he, Naru_Kitsune as his username said. The boy was an explosion of colors next to the sobber Uchiha, he had a crazy blond hair like the sun while Sasuke looked pale as always with black clothes and tired eyes. The showed a closed eye and another beautiful and open with dyes of cerulean and cyan as he hugged his companion by the shoulders. On each cheek you could see three small marks that looked like whiskers and the boy had fangs glimpsed between his lips, giving him an animalistic look that Kakashi could only seen as cute. His smile was so big and bright that stunned the gray haired man for considerable seconds.

He immediately touched on the tag that led to his profile and showed a picture of the same boy with a loose orange jacket that perfectly matched his eyes while holding a pot with a healthy sunflower, both looking towards the camera, he always smiling.

Kakashi thoughtlessly followed him and activated the notification bell to continue seeing his publications. But sadly, the luminous boy never followed him back.

It was by watching the boy's instagram stories that Kakashi realized he was taking classes at the same college where he studied paleontology; and that without a doubt the boy had a personality attached to his appearance, the boy always posted Selfies surrounded by friends, and it was usual to see him tagged in other persons's posts, being well known among people.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to start stalking the boy from afar when he assisted to classes. Naruto was never alone. Whatever table he occupied it was always surrounded by people. Sometimes even the teachers will join him, everyone seemed to adore him.. Definitely a warm boy just like the sun.

Kakashi had been following the routine of looking at him whenever he could from afar in the dining room or in the building's border yard for about a month now, not getting tired of the sight.

He discovered that the boy's name was Naruto by listening to girls excitedly talking and squealing over him and some funny boisterous boys that would mention him. And only because he couldn't be satisfied with just that, he kept looking for pieces of information asking to cafeteria staff and janitors, until he discovered that he surnamed Uzumaki.

It was almost hilarious. His name suited him so well. From afar anyone could admire that the blonde had a lot of stamina, or at least that he was very avid, because he never stopped moving or talking with overflowing verve and energy. And that's how it had been like his appear before the eyes of Kakashi, a yellow hurricane of smiles in his monotonous and invariable life.

.

"Stop staring at him so much, he's going to realize you're a filthy stalker. Genma once told him, seeing Kakashi hide behind an Icha Icha Paradise that had been on the same page as he starred at Naruto for 10 straight minutes.

"I'm not stalking him!" Kakashi snaps back "And shut up, he could hear you."

"Well, you're two feet away from being an stalker, my friend.” The brown haired man replied before laughing with a warning air as Kakashi let out an annoying sigh.

.

So, Kakashi was in bed with his ninken about to sleep. He had a tiring day doing a fucking group work, and that ended up to exhaust him. Kakashi came to his apartment to take a shower, feed his puppies, eat a simple sandwich for dinner and brush his teeth. Once he already he began to see old posts of the sunny boy, his crush (it was time to admit it), staring at one of his favorite publications where Naruto was disguised as a werewolf or maybe a puppy. He had fake ears and the tip of his nose painted dark brown; the boy wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of black worn jeans with some boots. He had to add the detail of his whiskers that looked so cute on the boy. Then inadvertently, due to custom and tiredness, he accidentally double tapped the picture and like it.

The man came out of his sleepy state when he realized what he had just done.

Shocked, he nearly removed the like, noticing it would be useless. The notification would appear to the boy even so.

He had screwed it up.


	2. A Notification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy for taking so long!!!!!!!!!  
> To tell the truth, I had this ch since a long time but I was lazy to translate it.

This must be divine punishment for having been spying on the boy. 

Filled with frustration and despair, the man began to kick his blankets as he hit his pillow trying to relieve some of his anger. 

Really, how stupid could he be? 

Ugggghhh. 

Kakashi had to stop stirring the blankets when Akino, tired of so much senseless fuss from his owner, growled at him in warning. Enough of so much movement, it was time to sleep now. 

Drowning in his drama, he decided to turn off the cell phone before continuing to wallow in regret. 

He tried to get back to sleep by stroking Bull's tummy, who was breathing at a slow, peaceful pace... Ahhh Kakashi wish he could sleep so peacefully too. 

The poor gray-haired man fell into Morpheus's arms about seventy minutes later, still with that horrible feeling of anxiety creeping up his throat. He had an uneasy and poorly rested sleep. 

Great was the surprise he got the next morning when he saw that glorious notification. 

It was possible that he was still dreaming. Kakashi had read about having a dream inside another dream somewhere. Was that false awakening phenomenon that they called it? 

Perhaps less bright than how Kakashi's mind saw it, the notification could be read in light blue letters: 

Naru_Kitsune now follows you. 

It couldn't be true. 

He brought his hand to the left ear of a Pakkun who was still sleeping, and stroked just in that place where he knew it bothered the pup. 

The bite hurt. This was not a dream. 

This was really happening! 

For the kamis! How embarazing! He wanted to bury himself deep enough underground so that his ninken could never dig him up. 

He entered the app lightning fast, feeling somewhat fearful; but nothing, he didn't see anything wrong. There were no accusatory messages or stories from the blue-eyed (handsome) boy that mentioned Stalkers or anything like that. Just the follow back he had been waiting for so long. Only that. 

That strange feeling of anxiety and nervousness typical of when someone you really like sat next to you in elementary school attacked Kakashi mercilessly, and it did not abandon him when bathing, eating breakfast, or washing dishes. It was with him while he walked with his dogs in the park, and when he prepared his things to go to the campus, and still remained with him during his way to Micropaleontology classes. 

When Kakashi got to the classroom he settled into one of the seats at the back. He had about ten minutes before the professor arrived. The man put down his backpack (almost empty as always) to look at his cell phone again. Another notification. 

Naru_Kitsune has recently added to their story. 

He touched the screen almost instantly. Why in hell was it charging so slow? The silver-haired needs to know what the story was about. NOW. 

For fifteen seconds a photo of the young man appeared, pretty colors on the screen showing what seemed to be a bus seat. The blond was hugging a black and orange backpack (Kakashi was beginning to suspect that it was his favorite color) and his face looked a bit sleepy, leaning to one side on his shoulder. Kakashi looked at the story once more. "How lazy to enter classes with a plant morphology so earlyyyyyyyy" read an inscription in large violet letters. 

And just below a box that said: 

"If I fall asleep, would you lend me your notes?" 

With the answers "Yuuuuup" in pink and "Obviously Yuuuuup" in green. 

AWWWWWWW he was so cute with his tired bluish eyes and his childish pout. 

Kakashi’s thumb practically tickling to write an answer on the screen. 

NOPE. Enough. He wouldn't answer him, he didn't want to look like a total creep stalker. 

Well, maybe he was a little bit of a creep stalker, but the blonde didn't have to know. 

Taking a deep breath, he did his best to focus on the damn class. Thoughts came and went through his mind about Nummulites, Naruto with sunglasses next to a pinkette girl, the Cycloclypeus could measure up to 10 cm wow, was she his girlfriend? Maybe an ex… should investigate, he should buy more dog food and get Pakkun's special shampoo, who would have say diatomites are made of algae fossils? Naruto's little fangs were so cuuuuuuute. 

Suddenly the professor was saying her goodbyes to everyone and Kakashi realized that three hours had passed and he couldn't get the sunny-cheeked boy out of his head. 

While gathering his books, Guy, Asuma and Kurenai emerge next to him with expectant faces; Three days ago the Danger and silver-haired man and Guy had competed for who could eat the most extra spicy ramen without drinking anything to relieve the spicy, betting that the loser should buy everyone's sodas, and well, luckily today Kakashi had remembered to fill his wallet... 

As always, Naruto was surrounded by people. 

Kakashi had noticed that the boy always ate ramen, or sweet red bean bread. We're talking about Kakashi, the blond’s personal stalker, of course he had noticed. 

While Hatake tried to see which of the two menus the happy boy had opted for today, his gaze meet by the boy of his affections eyes, large and expressive of charming cerulean. Kakashi quickly turned his head, upset. 

Ahhhhhg really, if he continued like this the Uzumaki would not take long to realize his disgusting stalker behavior. 

When he looked up again, almost fearfully, he saw that, among the table full of young people, the boy was still looking at him, his blue eyes fixed on his figure. With this energy so characteristic of his, Naruto smiled at him, greeting him with his right hand. 

Kakashi looked for someone else the blonde could be waving to, because it obviously wasn't him right? 

There was no one behind him. 

Now he was even more mortified, yes he was greeting him. For the gods, WAS HE GREETING HIM? 

Seeing Kakashi's confusion, the blond man laughed out so loudy that despite the distance and the usual bustle of the dining room the silverette heard him. His laugh sounded so stunning and warm; Kakashi was beginning to suspect that this was not just a simple crush. 

He shyly returned the greeting, thanking his mask for covering the red he already felt creeping up his cheeks. Kakashi felt a tickle all over his stomach rising to his throat. 

Those weren't butterflies, no no, those must be damn elephants. Since when had Kakashi not suffered from such a sensation? Probably from his first and last serious courtship with that handsome and loving brunette, Iruka; Ahh, how in love he had been with him. 

It was an old story, about 7 years or more ago, when the Hatake was about 15 years old, he ended up making out with the brown-haired boy at a party, one of the first they organized with classmates, after months of tension between them, and they were suddenly in a very beautiful relationship that lasted almost two whole years (great endurance on the part of the brunette in putting up with Kakashi so long, seriously), but shortly after the death of Iruka's parents they had to break up; no matter how much our protagonist wanted to accompany him throughout the duel, the relatives of his boyfriend had taken him out of the country so that he would not live alone. 

They never stopped sharing correspondence. Always with the best wishes towards the other, however, when they met again after years, things were no longer the same. Nowadays they were very close friends, but that was the all. 

The thing is that for the dog lover this feeling was alien, he was completely unaccustomed to it. 

—Hey! Kakashi, he just waved at you!! What have you done to make him notice you!? My good friend, have you finally dared to speak to him!? — Guy asked as effusively as always, returning him back to planet earth. Thank the gods Naruto was talking to a group of rowdy girls and didn't seem to listen to his noisy green-loving friend. 

— I think it was just a wrong shot that ended up hitting the target ...— he replied, thinking that maybe he was having a stroke of good luck and the world was smiling at him once and for all. 

The day was being really good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I finally published the first chapter yaiii!!  
> Hopefully I'll post the second within the month (but I'm a serial procrastinator so I won't promise anything muahahahaha)
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤❤❤


End file.
